Culture
There are various cultures that have formed and decided the traditions and manners of the clans and people in the universe of the roleplay. This page serves to give an overview of the present cultures and where they can be found in this world, with a little summary. List of cultures * Akenian Culture The Imperial culture, which is technically closer to a lifestyle than a real culture, that is growing within the Empire of Akino. It isn’t yet dominant in any area but currently spreading at a fast pace in the Royal crownlands (which is Konohagakure and essentially most of the non-claimed clan land between the Hon, Hanta and Tokugawa clans). * Calarian The Calarian culture is one of mystery. It is unknown what the true origin of the Calarian culture is. Not to mention that it is going by a lot of names that differs, depending on what region it is discovered. The name 'Calarian' has become the official name for it ever since it has sparked a large interest at the Homura university in Konohagakure. What is so far known is that the Calarian culture seems to have been widespread - being found from the far west to the isles of the Republic and possibly the eastern continent. * [[Chonobi Culture|'Chonobi']] The Chonobi culture doesn't originate from the western continent. Centuries ago, large groups started to migrate from the east to the west - which is obvious from the very different values and traditions that the culture has in comparison with that of the Taika or Yakimara. Crossing the seas in order to reach the western continent, various places would be influenced by the Chonobi. Either through conquest or cooperation, the Chonobi culture started to grow in various regions of the western continent. Further conquest and either the locals being assimilated or displaced led to the consolidation of the future of the Chonobi culture. * Rén The culture on the eastern continent that is most present is called Rén, which means 'people' or 'person'. The Rén culture is different in mannerism and values from the other cultures, that are present on the western continent. It is clear that there are some similarities but they are often small. The Rén culture further differs itself that it has various branches, often shown by regional traditions and clans that define themselves as Rén much like the Taika, but that there isn't much of a diversity in faiths and beliefs. * Taika The most present culture on the western continent is the Taika culture. Most clans and people (that also don't belong to a clan) speak and have manners and traditions that adhere to the Taika. This can be seen back as most countries were formed in a similar hierarchy, with a daimyo becoming the absolute ruler of a nation, after the Warring Clans Era. To, however, state that the Taika is one and single culture is wrong. There are many branches, such as clans, that have their own traditions and different values. However, speaking the same language they are considered to be part of the Taika culture. * Yakimara The Yakimara culture is from origin, like the Taika, from the western continent. They differ from the Taika as they have a different language and various manners. Though they were once in the past with more numbers, large groups of Yakimara would become assimilated by the Taika. This led to the effect that the largest Yakimara clans became closer due to the pressure of the advancing Taika. Yet, there is no clash, or has been much of one, between the Yakimara and Taika cultures. Category:Culture